More Than This II
by ShixieL
Summary: KiHyun version. Karena aku bisa mencintaimu lebih dari itu. Lebih dari bagaimana dia mencintaimu... Oneshot.


**Disclaimer : I own nothing as usual. Superjunior and More than this song from 1D belong to whoever have the legal claim on it.**

**This story is inspired by kata kata Alec (a very close friend of mine that almost like brother for me). Suatu kali dia pernah berkata:**

"**Bestfriends ****will fall for each****other, maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever."**

**Dan**

**"It hurts to fall in love with a friend. You keep on hiding your feelings, avoiding it as much as you can until you cry your heart out...all out of fear of losing a friend and a love you never had."**

**Sebelumnya saya sudah publish dengan pairing ChangKyu, entah kenapa saya ingin publish juga dengan pairing KiHyun, dengan penyesuaian cerita dan karakter namun dengan plot yang sama.**

* * *

**"More Than This"**

* * *

_I'm broken, do you hear me?_

* * *

"Brengsek." Kibum mengumpat pelan. Tatapan matanya keras.

"Tambah Scotch" pintanya.

Entah sudah berapa gelas ia teguk. Berapa botol ia habiskan. Kibum sedang ingin mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Sungguh tak biasa memang, bagi seorang seperti Kibum. Kibum bukan seorang pemabuk, namun, kali ini ia lebih memilih untuk mabuk dan melupakan semuanya. Menenggelamkan perasaannya di kubangan menyedihkan bernama alkohol.

Perutnya bergolak. Terlalu banyak alkohol ia konsumsi.

'Sial.. sial.. sial...' Racau Kibum.

Rambutnya berantakan. Pakaiannya kusut dan beberapa kancing atas terbuka, jas nya sudah ia lepas sedari tadi, dan enath kemana ia buang dasinya.

"Another shot!" Pintanya. Si bartender itu hanya mengangkat bahu.

Kepalanya mulai terasa berat. Mual.

Kim Kibum, terduduk di kursi pojokan di bar. Kembali perutnya bergejolak, dia membungkuk, mencoba untuk tidak memuntahkan semua cairan di lambungnya.

Matanya merah, kelopaknya berat.

"Tuan, anda sudah terlalu banyak minum."

"Go to hell. Shut up dan berikan aku sebotol bir!"

Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun... Kepalanya berdenyut kencang.

Diminumnya dalam sekali teguk, sebelum akhirnya tumbang di meja bar, mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri.

* * *

_I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,_

* * *

Hal pertama yang Kibum lakukan adalah mengernyitkan matanya.

Dia tidak lagi berada di bar tempatnya semalam mabuk-mabukan. Dia bahkan tidak ingat apa yang terjadi.

"Silau.. " Desisnya sambil menutup matanya dengan lengan tangannya yang yang masih berbalut kemeja kemarin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kibum-ah?" Suara lembut Donghae mengalun. Ah, benar, hyung tersayangnya ini yang pasti mengurusinya semalam.

"Apanya tidak apa-apa. Mau sampai kapan kau mabuk-mabukan begini! Kau mau mati muda, hah?" Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mendapati dongsaeng kesayangannya menyia-nyiakan hidup dan untuk kesekian puluh kalinya dia harus bersabar ketika pihak bar menelfonnya karena Kibum tak sadarkan diri di tempat itu.

Kibum tetap terdiam. Tetap memejamkan matanya. 'Kalian tak mengerti..'

"Bummie... Kau tak boleh menghancurkan dirimu sendiri..."Donghae menghela nafas panjang, sungguh ia iba melihat Kibum.

Kibum tetap diam. Mereka tidak tahu. Karena bagi Kibum, dia adalah segalanya...

Dan ini adalah akhir segalanya..

* * *

_I'm dancin' alone,_

* * *

Sudah sebulan ini Kibum menjadi pengunjung tetap Mirotic Bar.

Kim Kibum yang tidak suka keramaian, tidak pernah melirik siapapun di bar dan tidak pernah bersikap ramah pada siapapun, dia yang bagaikan es berjalan dengan tiba-tiba menjadi pengunjung tetap adalah hal yang istimewa. Walaupun Kibum tak pernah beranjak dari tempat duduknya, atau bercengkerama dengan siapapun, tetapi hal itu tetap tidak mengurangi pesonanya.

"Hey tampan... Mau berdansa denganku?"

Wanita berpakaian sangat minim itu mengerjap, bergaya sensual, jemarinya mengelus lengan Kibum.

Kibum hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Hey.. baby.. ayolah..."

Wanita itu mulai mendekat, bahkan mendesah di telinga Kibum.

Kibum melirik tajam, seringaian terbentuk dibibirnya.

Dengan cengkeraman kuat, tangannya mencakup wajah wanita itu, mencium pipi yang terlalu merah dan menjilat telinganya, membuat wanita itu mendesah hebat, sebelum akhirnya berbisik, "Go fuck yourself, slut..."

Dan wanita itu memucat, kaget dan menjauh. Tak mau berurusan dengan kekejaman Kibum.

"I have been dancing.. alone... with my heart in his hand and he doesn't realize it.." Gumam Kibum, mencengkeram gelasnya kuat-kuat. Bayangan wajah itu kembali menghantui mimpi-mimpi nyatanya.

Terlalu indah.. terlalu menawan...

Hingga terasa menyakitkan...

Kibum termenung, membayangkan...

Bagaimana indahnya jika jemarinya lah yang berdansa.. menyusuri tiap lekuk tubuh Kyuhyun, menikmati sentuhan kulit selembut satin itu...

Memahatnya di ingatan keelokannya, tiap inchi tubuh putih pucat yang selalu hadir di mimpinya yang tak berujung...

* * *

_I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,_

* * *

"Kenapa bukan aku yang ada di hatimu, Kyu?"

"Kenapa bukan aku yang kau pilih?"

Dua pertanyaan yang selalu menjadi rongrongan Kibum. 'I have been loving you for years, Cho Kyuhyun...' Tidak mengertikah kau kata-kata itu?

Tentu saja dia tidak mengerti.. Bukankah Kibum tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung?

Kibum menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja.

* * *

And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,

* * *

Malam itu, Kibum yang akhirnya berniat mengunjungi dorm SuperJunior,

Setelah beberapa bulan sibuk dengan kegiatan shooting dan membangun bisnisnya sendiri... Setelah akhirnya dia membentuk dirinya dan mengumpulkan keberanian. Setelah semua hal yang telah dilakukannya hanya untuk bersama Kyuhyun.

Heechul dan Kyu sudah sibuk bertanding game, sedangkan Ryewook dan Sungmin berkutat dengan kudapan di dapur. Yang lain tersebar di penjuru dorm.

Kibum baru saja akan melangkah mendekat ke pintu dorm apartment, senyum terkembang di wajahnya. Di tangannya sudah ada sebotol red wine. Dia bahagia. Dan dia menyadari, selama ini dia menyukai, bahkan mencintai dongsaengnya sendiri.

Dengan senyum terpahat, tangannya baru saja akan menekan bel pintu, ketika seseorang mendahuluinya.

"Hey Kibum. Apa kabar? Akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkunjung hari ini?" Sapa orang itu.

"ya." Balas Kibum singkat. 'Bukankah dia seharusnya jarang berada di dorm? Bahkan dia tidak lagi tinggal di dorm Super Junior. Dan seingatnya, bukankah sore nanti dia juga memiliki schedule sendiri? Mau apa dia kesini?' Batin Kibum penuh selidik.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak orang itu, dan Kibum mengiyakan.

Namun, apa yang dilihatnya kemudian, membuat Kibum serasa berharap bumi menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Baby Kyu... I miss you..." Mereka berpelukan. Orang itu.. dan Kyuhyun...

"I miss you more... hyung..." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengecup bibirnya, tertawa dalam pelukannya...

Dan Kibum merasa bahkan hatinya mati detik itu.

* * *

'_Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say_,

* * *

Hari itu, Kibum menghindari Kyuhyun...

Berdiam di pojok ruangan menyibukkan diri dengan naskah drama ... Atau membiarkan Donghae menempel padanya, bahkan meladeni Heechul, atau sekedar berbasa-basi pada member lain.

Tapi mengacuhkan Kyuhyun dan orang itu... Seakan mereka kasat mata..

Seakan mereka adalah makhluk astral...

Karena dia tidak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun..

Tidak sanggup menatap kedua bola mata Kyuhyun...

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,  
It just won't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

Kibum menggertakkan giginya kuat ketika orang itu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Bercanda...

Saling tertawa...

Dan seberapa besar mereka mungkin saling mencintai... Kibum muak.. Orang itu bahkan tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun.

Orang itu bahkan tidak pantas memandang Kyuhyunnya dengan tatapan seperti itu.

Kibum duluan yang menyayangi Kyuhyun.

Kibum duluan yang mengerti Kyuhyun dna menerima Kyuhyun saat semua orang tidak menerima Kyuhyun.

Kibum yang dulu menghapus airmata Kyuhyun karena mereka sakiti.

Kibumlah yang paling mengerti Kyuhyun.

Kibumlah yang paling mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Sial!" Kibum menggebrak coffee table apartmentnya.. Mengingat semua kejadian itu sungguh membuatnya sesak.

* * *

_When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this_

* * *

Malam itu, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendatangi apartmentnya, merayakan drama baru Kibum dan drama musikalnya, katanya.

Kyuhyun yang mengusulkan agar mereka minum-minum, 'melepas penat' katanya. Walau yang Kibum paham, hubungannya dengan kekasihnya pasti sedang bermasalah.

"Dia itu saaangaaaat menyebalkan.. Kau tahu Kibum-ah?" Kyuhyun mulai meracau.

Dan Kibum tetap melihatnya dengan tatapan terluka dan mengagumi. Terluka, karena walau semabuk apapun Kyuhyun, hanya orang itu yang ia pikirkan. Dan kagum, karena... dia terlihat begitu indah, begitu sempurna, tanpa celah sedikitpun.

"Dia selaluuu saja seperti itu... Jangan-jangan.. dia tidak mencintaikuuu... "

"Hiks... Aku sedih ..."

"D-dia mungkin berselingkuh... Andwee... Aniyoo... Shireyooo..."

Dan semua itu berakhir ketika Kibum mengantarkan Kyu kembali ke dorm SuperJunior.

"Ah.. Kibum-ah... Terimakasih kau sudah membawa Kyuhyun kemari. Aku sangat khawatir, telefonku tidak diangkat semenjak sore tadi." Orang itu tersenyum sambil membukakan pintu dorm SuperJunior.

Kenapa lagi-lagi orang itu ada disini?

Kalau Kibum menjadi dia, Kibum akan tahu kemana harus mencari Kyuhyun jika memang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

Kibum akan tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Bahkan Kibum tidak akan menyakiti Kyuhyun dalam bentuk apapun.

"Biar kugendong." Lengan laki-laki itu terulur, hendak mengambil Kyuhyun dari tangannya.

Kibum mundur selangkah, menatap tajam laki-laki itu, membuat laki-laki itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ahhh.. Hyuuuungiiiieee~~~" Kyuhyun menggeliat dalam dekapan Kibum. Dan Kibum menghela nafas, mau tak mau menyerahkan Kyuhyun ke tangan laki-laki itu.

Dengan tatapan pedih dia melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya di pelukan orang lain.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun dan dia berciuman tepat di depan muka Kibum.

Bagaimana laki-laki itu menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamar Kyuhyun, serta menutup pintu.

Dan Kibum hanya mampu menangis dalam hati, berharap telinganya tuli, dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Dia tidak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi didalam kamar tersebut.

Rasanya hatinya ikut mati sedikit demi sedikit.

* * *

_If I'm louder, would you see me?_

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau kau mencintainya, Bum?" Tanya Donghae suatu saat. Walaupun kekanakan, Donghae adalah orang yang cukup peka, dan dia tidak sanggup melihat Kibum yang terus-terusan memendam perasaan pada Kyuhyun selama bertahun-tahun. Terlihat menyedihkan dimatanya.

"Aku tak mau dia pergi dari hadapanku hyung..."

"Aku tak mau dia menjauhiku.."

Dan beribu alasan lainnya.

Walau Kibum tahu, sejujurnya dia hanya takut.

Atau mungkin dia memang seorang pengecut.

Namun, jika saja kata cinta terucap dari mulutnya.. akankah ada sesuatu yang berubah?

Mungkin Kyuhyun akan membalas perasaannya, mungkin Kyuhyun dulu juga mencintainya...

Tapi.. sudah terlambat...

* * *

_Would you lay down  
In my arms and rescue me?_

* * *

Jika saja itu terjadi..

Mungkin saat ini bukan laki-laki itu yang mendekap Kyuhyun, tapi dia, Kim Kibum.

Mungkin dirinyalah yang akan mencium bibir Kyuhyun, membisikan kata 'saranghae'..

Mungkin saja mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk berbahagia...

Dan Kibum tidak harus kehilangan hatinya..

Tidak akan ada kekosongan menyedihkan yang menggerogoti jiwanya seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

_'Cause we are the same  
You save me,  
When you leave it's gone again,_

* * *

Satu malam diantara malam-malam yang lain.

Malam ketika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang kekamarnya dalam keadaan mabuk dan berantakan.

"Orang tuanya tidak setuju. Mana mungkin ada orang tua yang setuju anaknya menjadi gay?" Kyuhyun menangis.

"Dan dia diam ketika ayahnya memintanya memilih, aku atau warisan keluarga.."

"Setidak berhargakah aku dimatanya?"

"Dia tidak mengejarku ketika aku lari..."

"Dia memilih diam berdiri ditempatnya dengan wanita pilihan keluarganya..."

Dan Kibum hanya mampu terdiam, dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis di pundaknya. Kibum mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Mencoba memberikan segala yang dia miliki.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, dia telah menyelamatkan Kibum...

Kyuhyun yang tetap tersenyum walau tersakiti, ditolak, dan terluka..

Kyuhyun yang tetap berjuang untuk tetap hidup ketika malaikat pencabut nyawa bahkan sudah mengetuk pintunya,

Kyuhyun yang akan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Kibum dan tersenyum karena Kyuhyunlah yang paling tahu bagaimana Kibum paling tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya...

Namun, Kyuhyun pulalah yang meremukkan hatinya lagi,

Dengan meninggalkannya sendiri...

* * *

_And then I see you on the street,  
In his arms, I get weak,  
My body fails, I'm on my knees  
Prayin',_

* * *

Hari itu mendung menggantung.. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman dekat dorm SuperJunior. Bukan apa-apa, hanya ingin merasa dekat dengan sang pujaan hati.

Seperti biasanya, ia akan memilih tempat duduk yang verada di pojokan, yang tertutup rimbunan pepohonan, menyembunyikannya dari dunia.

Tatapannya kosong, sekosong jiwanya.

Namun, menit kemudian. Kibum memejamkan mata. Terduduk, jatuh.

Saat matanya menangkap bayangan Kyuhyun dan laki-laki itu berdua di pinggir danau.

Saat laki-laki itu bersimpuh dan menyematkan cincin titanium di jemari lentik Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut dan dan mereka berciuman.

Dunia Kibum runtuh seketika, menjadi abu tanpa sisa...

* * *

_Yeah, I've never had the words to say,  
But now I'm askin' you to stay  
For a little while inside my arms,_

* * *

Maka, malam itu,

Malam ketika mereka seharusnya berpesta untuk menyelamati Kyuhyun dan laki-laki itu untuk pertunangan mereka, Kibum datang dengan membawa sebuah tekad.

Apalagi ketika dilihatnya senyum Kyuhyun yang sedikit dipaksakan, karena calon suaminya sendiri tak datang, lebih mementingkan meeting perusahaan katanya. Kibum menggerutu. Meeting perusahaan? Apakah uang dan warisan jauh lebih utama?

Dan ketika tirai malam mulai turun, Kibum berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang berdiri tenang di tepian balkon. Kyuhyunnya sedang memeluk dirinya sendiri dan nafasnya pendek, badannya sedikit gemetar. Dia tersenyum meski raut pedih masih tersisa.

"Hey ... Entah kenapa aku merasa asing di pestaku sendiri.." Gumamnya sambil tertawa kecil, pedih.

Dan Kibum, melupakan segala akal dan logika, meraih lengan Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kumohon.. tinggalah...jangan pergi..." bisiknya parau.

Kyuhyun mengerti.

Detik itu Kibum juga mengerti, ia tak bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun.

Namun, semua sudah terlambat.

"Aku tak bisa Bummie..." sesalnya.

"Kenapa?" desak Kibum.

"Aku tak mungkin menyakiti semua orang..dan kenapa baru sekarang kau mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa baru sekarang kau memintaku tinggal? Disismu?"

Suara Kyuhyun tercekik.

"..." Kibum tidak mampu berkata-kata.

Karena aku takut kehilanganmu?

Karena aku takut kau melarikan diri dariku?

Karena aku seorang pengecut.

Kyuhyun melepaskan diri dari Kibum. Mungkin Kyuhyun juga butuh sebuah akhir. Sebuah pasti, walau itu menyakitkan karena terlalu terlambat...

"Farewell Kim Kibum..." bisik Kyuhyun sambil mengecup singkat bibir Kibum untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Dan kata-kata I love you too hanya sempat Kibum bisikkan pada angin malam.. pada bintang-bintang yang menaungi mereka.

* * *

_And as you close your eyes tonight,  
I pray that you will see the light,  
That's shining from the stars above,_

* * *

Maka Kibum akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun..

Akan selalu menyimpan rasa cinta untuk Kyuhyun..

Karena inilah cinta mereka..

6 Tahun kemudian...

Dua sosok itu duduk berhadapan di beranda coffeshop yang cukup terkenal di LA. Mereka tidak banyak berubah. Masih seperti dulu. Mungkin yang sedikit membedakan, pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu, kini sedikit memajangkan rambutnya, coklat bergelombang, dan dia lebih nyaman mengenakan kaus atau sweater tipis. Sedangkan laki-laki satunya, justru mengenakan setelan kerja dengan brand ternama dna tatanan rambut yang lebih kelihatan seperti businessman.

"Lama tak bertemu." Sapa CEO dan juga stockholder majalah terkenal itu.

"Baik, mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini aku akan berada di Broadway untu beberapa minggu." Ucapnya sambil menyesap coklat panas. Bola mata sewarna lelehan karamel itu menatap laki-laki berjas didepannya dengan senyum lembut yang mampu mencairkan gunung es.

"Kalau kuberikan tiket gratis, first row in the front untuk musical broadwayku nanti, apakah kau akan mengajakku candle light dinner, Mr. Iced Prince?" Ucapnya sambil mengaduk coklat panas dan sedikit menggoda.

"Deal." Ucap laki-laki berambut hitam kelam itu sambil tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya dalam enam tahun belakangan ini.

' This maybe his happy ending..' Batinnya.

* * *

A/N : Silahkan ditebak sendiri akhirnya ya...

Danke,

Regards,

Shixiel/Minyeonrin/ rednoona


End file.
